Talk:Ground Guzzler
Testimonials This guy is a joke of a fight for a DRG/BLU, took maybe 2 minutes Ravefighter2008 20:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Soloed within thirty seconds as 80DRK/SAM, Meditating to 300 TP prior and using Sekkanoki to open fight with back-to-back Guillotines. Absorb-TP and a final Meditate pushed a third Guillotine and a win. --Fleed 21:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) || SAM/DNC solo || *Extremely easy solo as SAM/DNC, takes less than 5 minutes to die. Full evasion gear, his accuracy is horrible, will rarely land one hit. Use TP freely and remove acc down, it goes down fast. Fight is a joke. - Sylph '|| SAM/DNC w/o evasion gear is still very easy fight. Soboro helped, but not needed. Hit me for @ 140 (180 crit), used sekk. once at beginning and 2 more ws to finish him off. SAM/any could probably solo this. I was 86SAM/dnc but even with mediocre evasion gear I didn't need to cure myself. Just kept third eye up (though I do have merits in 3rd eye recast) and he took off maybe 200 HP total. Didn't take long at all; one, maybe two minutes. I opened with Stutter Step and then a Darkness SC (Sekkanoki, Sengikori, Tachi: Rana, Tachi: Gekko.) Took off half his HP. Meditated and hit him with another Gekko, then just chiseled him down. --Anobi 06:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) *note: If you're hunting a VNM in one of the Gustabergs, and the point leaps randomly to a new distance and direction as you zero in on it, it's probably this guy. :) -Anobi Black Mage/Ninja Can solo Easy Fight fight take 15 min with only deBuff ( BIO II, Burn (Down INT) Poison II) and Susceptible to STUN. You can Nuke Him Tier III - IV... Stun -aGas only..... Fight take short time with nukes, a little more time with only DeBuffs. Stay a distance mob... when you kill him and you dont have the Upgrade you can fight again,... You can /Heal in the same place but can Spawn ''Globster''' a Jelly Mob Very Susceptible to Fire. 2 Nuke Flare II can kill him or Flare II + Fire IV too. the Upgrade is not easy to take. ' SMN It goes without saying that since this is a worm it is soloable by a SMN using the carby kite method. I don't have much success "kiting" a worm around but you could stand outside its spell range and repeatedly summon new Carbuncles to fight it. After being summoned, Carbuncle will automatically run over and engage. I thought an explanation was in order as some people might wonder how you can "kite" a mob that won't follow the kiter. —Atsuichan 15:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Paladin pld/war, very easy fight. Defender + Phalanx at 80 = very little damage. maybe 1k damage to me. basic easy fight. Does not hit hard (was using weak Antea sword) BST As a BST 80 with Nursery Nazuna, it's not even a challenge. Pretty similar to easy prey, just be careful of the -ga spell. a lvl 76 bst with a Nursery Nazuna works well